


I'm Here

by thottysatori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Claustrophobia, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thottysatori/pseuds/thottysatori
Summary: Hoshiumi suggests they play hide and seek and somehow Atsumu gets locked in a closet with Sakusa
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 448





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally posted in physics class please dont take this fic seriously i wrote this on a 2 am whim

"We should play hide and seek." 

Hoshiumi's voice echoed off the gym walls, causing everyone in the vicinity to turn towards him. Atsumu stopped mid serve to hear what he had to say, clearly intrigued by the proposal.

"Why?" Ushijima cut in, bamboozled at the mere thought of doing such a thing.

“Why not!” Bokuto cut in, “I think it’s a great idea!”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun!” Hinata added, enthusiastically pumping his fists in the air along with the spiky haired wing spiker. 

Various chants of agreement and disagreement followed suit. Most of the players were interested in the suggestion and thought it would be a good idea to take a break from all the playing. There were no important matches coming up and the joint practices had been a fun idea proposed by the captains. Plus, it was the end of the week and they’d be returning to their respective teams by tomorrow.

“We could play more volleyball instead,” Kageyama cut in blatantly, earning a silent nod of agreement from Ushijima and looks of exasperation from just about everybody else.

“C’mon Kageyama, it’ll be fun! Or are you scared you’re going to lose?” Hinata smirked at the setter, earning an annoyed response. The two of them broke out in a miniature fight before Kageyama reluctantly agreed to the idea.

“So, how exactly is this going to work?” Shugo interrupted. Everyone deadpanned at one another before Hoshiumi cut in again.

“It’s simple. One person is the seeker and everyone else hides somewhere in the building! When you’re found you have to return back to this gym. I’d say you have about 30 seconds to hide.” 

Multiple people nodded in agreement. Contemplation was present on everyone’s faces as they thought up a good hiding place. Atsumu already knew where he was going to hide. As soon as he heard the words his mind immediately turned to an isolated closet in the back of the cafeteria.

“How are we going to decide who’s the seeker?” Sakusa asked with a blank tone, undoubtedly just wanting to get the entire shenanigan over with. 

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Ushijima offered.

Soon enough everyone was gathered in a huge circle playing rock-paper-scissors. Since there were so many of them, it was decided that they split up into groups first and then have two people face off at the end. Cheers of relief and disappointment were heard amongst the crowd and after some time it was finally narrowed down to two finalists.

“Yes!” Bokuto excitedly jumped in the air, visibly happy about winning. On the contrary, Ushijima stood with his hand still out in the scissor position, a little let down that he wasn’t able to hide.

“It’s settled then! Ushiwaka, you’re gonna count to 30- actually, make that 45. And then try to find us all. Ready, go!” As soon as he counted down, everyone started dashing around frantically, looking for various places to hide.

Atsumu immediately booked it for the gym exit, mind already set on a specific spot. He internally cursed himself as he ran around in a panic, forgetful of where the cafetiera was. The location for the joint practice was at a small gym the Adlers usually rented out, so he wasn’t entirely sure of where everything was yet.

After a few seconds passed and a couple of wrong turns, the cafeteria finally appeared in his line of sight. He didn’t hear any footsteps, so he assumed he was the only one in the area. Pushing through tables and chairs, he jumped over the counter and into the kitchen. A while ago he'd accidently stumbled upon this place when looking for food.

Once he passed the fridge, he walked out of the back door into a secluded hallway with a singular door on the right-hand side. If he remembered correctly, it was probably a janitor’s closet of some sort. In one swift motion, he opened the door and closed himself in, smirking at the thought of winning this whole ideal.

Right as he entered the concealed space, he immediately felt himself step on something soft.  _ A rag? _ He thought to himself.  _ Or maybe a cleaning brush…. _

As he took in his surroundings, he slowly realized that the mysterious object under his shoe was neither a rag or cleaning tool, but rather a foot.

“Get the fuck off me.”

The voice startled him so bad he screeched and banged his elbow against the door, causing him to wince. Turning around, he came face-to-face with a very disgruntled Sakusa who looked like he was on the brink of passing out.

“Omi-kun? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Hiding, you idiot. Now please get out and find a new place to hide because I was here first and it’s too cramped in here with two people,” the curly-haired man stood curled around himself pushed off to the corner near a shelf with a very pissed off expression on his face. The closet was about the size of a bathroom stall. With all the supplies and shelves it could barely fit more than one person inside.

“But I thought about this place first! And besides, I thought you hated small places anyways.”

At first, he didn’t get a response. But after a while, Sakusa quitely spoke up, slightly embarrassed by his reasoning. “There’s cleaning supplies in here.”

This earned a boisterous laugh from the setter, causing him to clench his gut in agony. The spiker looked at him with distaste, regretful that the words even left his mouth. 

“Stop laughing. I don’t want to get infected by the germs and dust in secluded places so I figured I’d just hide here. You got your laugh in now leave,” putting emphasis on the word leave, he gestured to the door.

Atsumu deafeatedly got up from his spot on the floor, still faintly laughing at the whole encounter. He walked over to the door to leave only for hand to stop around the handle that didn’t turn all the way.

_ Uh oh… _

His heart instantly dropped as he began aggressively tugging on the handle. To his dismay it wouldn’t budge no matter how hard he yanked on it. He even tried nudging the door with his shoulder in case it was stuck but it failed to move an inch.

It was locked.

“Why are you still standing there? Get out.”

“I can’t.”

“Huh?” Sakusa’s voice fell, causing the mood in the room to drop significantly. “What do you mean?” The curly-haired boy moved from his spot on the corner and rushed over the the door, shoving Atsumu out of the way. He began forcefully turning the handle as well before banging on the door, screaming out for help.

“Hello? Is there someone out there? Please let us out-”

“What are you doing!” Atsumu pushed the spiker away from the door, putting a finger up to his mouth to signal him to be quiet. “If you’re loud they’re gonna find us,” he whispered in a hush voice, causing Sakusa to become even more irritated.

“That’s the point dumbass. There’s no way I’m staying in this cramped space with you, no way in hell,” the outside hitter rebutted, using this as an opportunity to start banging on the door again. “Why not? Aww, c’mon omi-kun, I’m not that bad am I?” he said in a playful tone, to which he got no response.

The banging on the door continued for a few minutes before the black haired spiker gave up, deciding to sit down back in the corner with his arms around his knees. Atsumu even tried opening his phone only to find there was no signal.

“If no one heard you yelling that loudly than that just ups our chances of winning, doesn’t it?” the setter added in an attempt to lighten up the mood. His curly-haired teammate just looked up at him from his arms, annoyed beyond imagination. The more time went by, the more Atsumu stopped talking. It became very clear that Sakusa was more bothered by this situation that he originally thought he’d be.

“What time is it?” He asked softly, gaze blankly fixated on a random spot on the wall. “8:17,” the twin answered after pulling out his phone. This caused Sakusa to sigh loudly, foot rapidly tapping against the floor.

Soon enough, the faster his foot hit the floor the more rapid his breathing got. Not knowing what to do, he watched him with fear as he began to curl in on himself. Even as time passed by the anxiety didn’t settle. Atsumu took this as his que to walk over to him slowly, panic starting to course through his body at a leisurely pace. 

“Omi-kun? Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m just-” As he stood up to brush off the question he immediately crumbled back down into the setter’s arms. Positioning him against the wall, he backed up a few inches to give him space, but not too far so he had enough time to catch him in case he tried fainting again. “That didn’t look fine to me,” he teased in another attempt to lighten up the mood. Although humor was his coping mechanism, Sakusa just deadpanned at him, still breathing harshly.

"Are you claustrophobic?" He asked quietly after some time passed, earning a small nod. He took it as a signal to slowly back up to the opposite side of the closet, giving him as much space as possible, only to have the spiker gesture him back over.

“Omi-kun?”

“...”

Not moving from his position against the wall, Sakusa patted the spot next to him as if he was asking him to sit there. Without saying a word, he complied with his requests and sat next to him. They sat there together awkwardly for a while, the only sound being harsh, loud breaths. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

No response. Atsumu stared at the sickly expression on his face, lips moving as if he wanted to say something. "C'mon, spit it out."

“You don’t have to, but...uhm…”

“I said spit it out.”

“Could you uh run your hands through my hair?” Sakusa said in between breaths, causing Atsumu to look at him as if he had grown two heads. “I thought you don't like people touching you?”

“Nevermind, it’s stupid, I’ll just-” 

"His words were cut off as soon as the twin put his hand on his head, slowly entwining his fingers through his curls. Not a single word was exchanged during the encounter, and both of them could feel their cheeks flushing the more they continued like that. However, the more Atsumu gently caressed his locks, the more stable Sakusa became. After quite some time the outside hitter had finally relaxed and the small closet space was filled with stillness, not a pin drop to be heard.

"Are you good now?"

“Yeah, sorry. My mom used to do that whenever I'd start to get overly anxious. Just, please don’t mention this,” Sakusa broke off from his hands and got up from his spot on the ground. Atsumu soon followed suit, a frown present on his face as he looked over at him. “Why would I?”

“Because you’re, I don’t know, you?” The said blond-haired setter looked at him with disbelief, gasping overdramatically. Sakusa just smirked back at him, feeling slightly reassured by his reaction.

"Found you," the swift motion of the door opening startled the two of them out of their moment. Standing under the door frame was a very stoic looking Ushijima, proud of his findings. His eyebrow was quirked up in confusion at the scene before him; the two hiders blushing faintly and Sakusa's hair all tangled and messy.

"Wakatoshi-kun it's not what you-" before he could finish his sentence the adlers spiker was walking away, already moved on to finding somebody else. They both stood there dumboundly before Atsumu bursted out laughing. Sakusa even startled chuckling himself.

"Well, guess we're finally out!" Atsumu teased as he walked away from the closet. Sakusa stood there for a moment, however, watching his retreating back. 

"Yeah...I guess we are."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
